housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Love And War
' ''Love And War''' is the 67th arc in ''Housepets!. This arc marks the end of Bino and Sasha's relationship and Bino and Fox's friendship. Characters * Bino * Fox * Sasha * Members of the Good Ol' Dogs Club ** Yeltsin ** Rex ** Griswold ** Devo ** Sten * Bailey * Kevin * Duchess Plot Bino is preparing for a date with Sasha, and it's actually on Valentine's Day for once. Fox is surprised at the actual signs of maturity with Bino, though his selection of a film, Screaming Blood Cult VI, is rather odd. That plan, however, comes crashing down when Bino meets with Sasha to exchange Valentine's Day gifts. Bino's gift: white chocolate. Sasha's gift: A "Dear John" letter. Sasha proceeds to gleefully dump the shocked Bino. Bino goes back to Fox afterward. The main concern is that this time, Sasha wants to date dogs other than Bino's brother, Fido. Bino is scared he's no longer good enough for Sasha...so he conspires to make the other neighborhood dogs look bad in comparison to him. Fox tells the other dogs at the Good Ol' Dogs' Club that they are going to arrange some lightning dates at the clubhouse with Sasha, and sabotage each date. Yeltsin speaks up that the other single guys at the club shouldn't be trying to help Bino's love life. Of course, that also means they're available for the plan. Yeltsin makes the call to Sasha, and she agrees to go on some dates at the clubhouse. Before she arrives, Rex expresses concern that what they're doing is wrong. Fox counters that she did pick a bad time to break up with Bino, and he doubts anything they say or do could break her spirit. Of course, things start to turn south on the date with Yeltsin. While she's her usual talkative self, he tells her to shut up, saying she sounds like a wind turbine. Although commended for making himself repugnant, Fox says he should lay off the personal jabs. The other dates get worse and worse, ranging from bad habits, to raw TMI. By the time Fox gets to Sasha, she is an emotional train-wreck, and bursts into tears. She was made to feel ugly, like a used dishrag, by the previous dates. To her, it was like nobody cared. Instantly feeling guilty, Fox gives Sasha his bandana to dry her eyes and nose with, and comforts her. Fox and Sasha spend a while talking about things. Eventually the subject turns to Bino. She says she saw hearts in her eyes when she first saw him...or maybe a reflection of her tag. She asks Fox why he sticks with Bino. He is unsure, except that he doesn't believe in abandoning those he considers friends. He also says a "quick knee-capping" works if he gets too out of line. As the night comes to a close, Fox tells Sasha she can keep the bandana; he has spares. She thanks him with a kiss on the cheek, and calls him the pet name she's used for him before: Foxie-bon~. Now smitten, the husky dances home, singing the Broadway show tune "Maria" with Sasha's name swapped in. When he realizes he's singing a song from West Side Story, he remembers he failed at his task. When he gets home, he asks Bailey hypothetically about what she would do if she fell in love with someone who had just broken up with her friend. Bailey bluntly tells him to just hook up with her already. That night, he boggles over the situation, thinking he wouldn't be a good boy if he traded one friend for another. But as he thinks of how things could be with Sasha, and the reality of how things are with Bino, he suddenly wonders why that choice took so long to make. The next morning, he runs to Sasha, wanting to tell her something. But he's in for a shock. Sasha already has a new boyfriend: the police dog Kevin. She said her talk with Fox gave her confidence to go ahead with the date after everything else that happened. Fox drops what he wanted to say and walks away heartbroken. But when he goes to face Bino about failing to turn Sasha back to him, he gets a worse shock. Bino also has a new girlfriend of his own: Duchess. Fox gets angry when he realizes all that work—as well as his emotional trauma—was for nothing. Events *Bino and Sasha break up after dating since the start of the comic. **Bino and Sasha are the only couple to break up during the comic's run-time. (Max and Sabrina and Pete and Cerberus all broke up before the comic) *This arc marks the start of the relationships of Bino and Duchess as well as Sasha and Kevin. *The events of this arc contribute to Fox ending his friendship with Bino. Trivia * The name of the arc is in reference to the saying "All is fair in Love and War." * This was the last arc that users were allowed to post comments on the website.Users can now comment on the forums. * A "Dear John letter" is a letter written to a husband or boyfriend by his significant other to inform him their relationship is over. Category:2013 Category:Comics Category:Story Arcs Category:Romance